


Hooligans

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 08:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3243347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim has a quick chance and takes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hooligans

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Drabble for wholockian-obsessor’s “heavy snogging from Spirk, where they get caught by someone, like bones or uhura” request on [my tumblr](http://yeaka.tumblr.com/). Sorry, since I’ve already done something similar to this, I made it McSpirk. ^^;
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

They’re the last to leave, as usual, because it’s always a little difficult to leave the Enterprise, especially when they’re going for a refit and Jim knows he might come back to find his greatest treasure just a little _different_.

Bones offers to hold his hand on the way down, which makes Jim grin and snort and does lighten the mood. 

Kyle’s already left by the time they reach the transporter room, and Spock automatically moves towards the control panel. He only gets one step before Bones decides, “Wait.” They both pause to look at him, and he shifts his personal luggage bag off his shoulder, onto the floor. “I need to run to the bathroom.”

Lifting an eyebrow, Spock says, “There will be such facilities aboard the station, Doctor.”

Rolling his eyes, Bones grunts, “Clearly you’ve never seen a Tellarite bathroom.”

Spock opens his mouth, probably to protest, but Jim steps in. He puts a hand on Spock’s arm and gives Spock the ‘let it go’ look, so often needed in his constant role as referee. Spock closes his mouth again, but it’s clear he’s doing so out of respect for Jim, rather than acceptance of Bones’ ever-picky behaviour. 

That leaves Bones free to take off, and he hurries out of the transporter room, leaving Jim and Spock on their own. Assuming it’ll only be a few minutes they’re set back, Jim doesn’t bother to drop his own bag, but he does shrugs his shoulders and adjust it, trying to get more comfortable. They’ll be staying on the station for two days, counting the refit for R&R, and the bulk of the crew’s luggage has been sent ahead. The only things left are little personal knickknacks, and in Jim’s case, toys he’s waiting to try.

He glances at Spock in the interim and slips his fingers into Spock’s open hand. It draws Spock’s eyes instantly to their connection, something so intimate for a Vulcan. As Jim casually brushes his index and middle finger across Spock’s palm, he sighs, “I’m looking forward to this.”

Spock inclines his head in a little nod: a human affectation. His eyes stay fixed on their intertwined hands, and Jim draws around Spock’s side to caress his knuckles and wrist. “That was a long one back there, and after that whole Klingon skirmish, we deserve a chance to relax, don’t you think?” Again, Spock doesn’t comment, and Jim can’t help it, he pulls his hand away so he can bring it to Spock’s pointed ear. Something about them always draws Jim’s attention, and Jim brushes a few neat strands of black hair behind the closest one, continuing, “We earned a bit of fun.”

“You appeared to be having ‘fun’ during our mission.” If Bones were still here, he’d probably tease Spock for sounding so wry. His shoulders are tense at first, like he’s going to pull away—it’s hardly proper to fool around in the transporter room, but with how much Jim’s been looking forward to this time together, he can’t help himself. Spurred on by the way Spock lingers in his grip, Jim lifts up on his toes to bend over Spock’s shoulder, pressing his lips lightly to the shell of Spock’s ear. It tints faintly green in embarrassment Spock would never admit, and he has a small hitch of breath before he murmurs, “Jim—”

That’s enough for Jim to give in, and he tugs Spock to face him properly, to come up close to him. The same sinful hand slips back into Spock’s waiting fingers, while the other arm wraps tightly around Spock’s waist. Spock meets Jim’s coy smile with a veiled look of interest, and his lips part enough to be an invitation. 

Jim licks along them while his hand embraces Spock’s: human and Vulcan shows of affection all at once. Both of them make Jim feel warm, and he tilts his head as he presses in to lock their mouths together, his tongue slipping eagerly into Spock’s hot mouth. 

Spock, for all his rigidity, pushes right back into Jim, lifts his own tongue to tangle around Jim’s, and wraps his own fingers around Jim’s. They’ve broken down over the years into shameless bouts of each other’s company, and in the privacy of their empty transporter room, they kiss away like horny teenagers. Sometimes Jim wishes so fervently that he knew Spock then, that he spent their Academy days wrapped together, journeyed into space together and had rings on their fingers by now. But it’s never too late, and at least Jim always had Bones. 

He didn’t quite forget about Bones—never does—he just couldn’t resist a chance to start early. He’s got his tongue embedded in Spock’s mouth, his fingers clamped tight around Spock’s, and one leg between Spock’s thighs when the doors whiz apart and Bones groans loudly, “ _Seriously?_ ”

Spock tries to pull away, but Jim catches one last lick of his bottom lip. While Jim wipes the back of his mouth on his sleeve, Spock attempts to look stony, probably ruing that Bones will tease him about this for the rest of the trip. 

Throwing his hands in the air, Bones shouts, “Five minutes! I leave you alone for five minutes, and you two start without me. This is what I get for shacking up with children!”

Spock lifts his first eyebrow at the human expression ‘shacking up,’ then the second one at ‘children.’ He opens his mouth again, probably to say that Bones is the child to him, but Jim chuckles, “Sorry, Bones. The spirit of R&R got us.”

Bones glares at the wisecrack. But he still comes to collect his bag and lets Spock leave to program the transporter. 

When all three of them are on the transporter pads, Bones standing purposely in the middle, Jim leans over to peck his cheek, just before their particles swirl all apart.


End file.
